


Cotton Candy Kisses

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Carnival, Date Night, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Clary and Isabelle go out on a date.





	Cotton Candy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Clizzy AU Askblog - https://askizzyandclary.tumblr.com/]

“Is it good?” Clary asks with a small smile.

“It’s amazing!” Isabelle exclaims as she takes another piece of the cotton candy.

Clary laughs at her girlfriend’s amazement and walks closer to her.

“It’s always been the best part of coming to the fair for me.”

Isabelle’s smile widens as she nods her head, the cotton candy still in her mouth. It melts easily as Clary links their arms together so that Isabelle can eat but they can still be close.

“I hope this was an okay date. Simon kind of gave me the idea.” Clary admits as they walk by a pony ride.

“It’s the best date I’ve ever been on.” Isabelle says, kissing Clary’s cheek, making it sticky with the cotton candy.

Clary laughs. “Well that’s good, because I wanted to tell you something.”

“What is it?” Izzy asks, her mouth full of more cotton candy.

Clary hesitates, her smile dropping slightly before saying, “Let’s go on the Ferris wheel first.”

“Sure, but I’ve never been on one before.”

“What? Really? They’re the best part.”

“Better than cotton candy?” Isabelle asks her eyebrows raised, eyes shining with happiness. It’s so adorable that Clary can’t help but lean in and give her a lingering kiss that Izzy readily reciprocates. It tastes like cotton candy and the popcorn that Clary was eating earlier. When they pull away Clary takes her hand and pulls her toward the Ferris wheel.

They get into the cart, the doors shutting. They start to rise into the air, higher and higher. Izzy’s hand clutches Clary’s.

“I didn’t know it would be this high.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t know you were afraid of heights, I wouldn’t have…”

“No, no. It’s perfect.” Izzy insists leaning in. Their kissing becomes long and languid.

When they pull away, both of them with cheeks flushed and wide eyes, Clary says, “I love you.”

Isabelle’s face transforms into a huge grin. Her hand cups Clary’s jaw as she says, “I love you, too.”

They kiss quickly, then pull each other into a hug as the Ferris wheel stops them at the top. They pull away slightly to look at the view, but continue to look at hold onto each other.

Clary kisses Isabelle’s jaw sweetly. “Isn’t it an amazing view?”

Isabelle looks to her girlfriend, smiling, “Yeah it is.”

She’s not talking about the view of the world below.


End file.
